


Relax

by anonymousComrade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousComrade/pseuds/anonymousComrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She knows he hasn't slept since the game began and he's only one troll, and there's only so much he can take before he's bound to collapse under the sheer pressure he's decided to take on himself.</i></p><p>A present for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonoflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonoflight/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be a birthday present. Unfortunately, real life, writer's block, and me being a generally useless piece of shit all conspired to make this about two weeks late.
> 
> Anyway! This is for demonoflight, one of my best friends in this fandom and the best moirail a dude could ask for. She wanted some kk/tz fluff and I delivered, nevermind that I'm hideously late with it.
> 
> It's nothing epic, I assure you. Despite the fact that it took over two weeks to write, it isn't really anything more than a short bit of brainless fluff, so don't expect anything of particular quality. Of course, if you _like_ brainless fluff, this ought to be right up your alley, so hey!
> 
> Happy ( _very_ belated) birthday, DoL  <>

She listens intently to him as he goes over the plans for the team's next few days in the game. GET YOUR QUESTS DONE SO YOUR CONSORTS AREN'T USELESS PIECES OF SHIT. DERSE DREAMERS, SHOW UP HERE AT THIS TIME SO WE CAN EXILE THE QUEEN AND HAVE ONE LESS PAIN IN THE ASS TO DEAL WITH. AND YOU ALL KNOW WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MOVE AGAINST THE ROYAL FAMILY AT SOME POINT, RIGHT????

Terezi already knows everything he's going to say, of course. He's practiced this speech more than a few times in front of her, and she could probably deliver it herself if need be. But the instructions for the twelve aren't what she's listening for. It's his tone, his delivery, _that's_ what she's looking for, and she doesn't like it.

Karkat tries so hard to be a leader, to prove he can do this. To look at him, to listen to him for just a moment, one might think he's on top of his game. He's confident, he issues orders exactly and thoroughly, and above all, he takes no shit from anyone. But she knows better. She knows he hasn't slept since the game began and he's only one troll, and there's only so much he can take before he's bound to collapse under the sheer pressure he's decided to take on himself. He's running himself into the ground, and she doesn't like it at all.

And that's what kind of scares her, to be perfectly honest. She isn't sure when a slightly annoyed YOU H4V3 TO R3ST *SOM3T1M3*, DO YOU R34LLY TH1NK YOU C4N GO TH4T MUCH LONG3R W1THOUT SL33P? became a more-than-a-little-worried PL34S3, G3T SOM3 SL33P, YOUR3 W34R1NG YOURS3LF TOO TH1N, or when her unannounced visits to his planet stopped being met with GO AWAY TEREZI, I'VE GOT IMPORTANT LEADERLY SHIT TO GET DONE (though, she couldn't help but notice, he would let her in anyway) and started being answered with WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, PRONTO. Perhaps it was around the time she'd nodded off in his hive, head resting on his shoulder, and he didn't try to protest. Or the time he came to _her_ planet, and despite his usual sputtering and swearing, she could sniff the air and still detect the ghost of a smile on his face. Regardless of how their apparent mutual red crush developed, she decides to make it her mission to at least get him to relax, for his own sake.

And if he just so happens to ease up enough to fall asleep and wake up on Prospit? Well. That's just a bonus.

Terezi waits until the last of them have left to return to their own planets to prepare for the next day's questing to make her move. He's sitting on his couch in his respiteblock; she asks YOU OK4Y? as she approaches him and takes a seat next to him.

OH YEAH, JUST FINE. IT'S NOT LIKE HAVING A GROUP OF CRAZIES, MORONS, AND CRAZY MORONS CONSTANTLY TESTING MY PATIENCE EVER GETS OLD AT ALL. I SWEAR THIS TEAM WOULD FALL APART WITHOUT ME.   
Y34H? T3LL M3 4BOUT 1T

Her hands move up to his shoulders, his back to her, as he opens his mouth to speak. He barely even notices her hands working his tense musculature, or if he does, he doesn't argue at the invasion of his personal space. If he's this comfortable around her now, then perhaps this will be easier than she believed.

FOR STARTERS, DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE STUNT ARADIA PULLED?   
NO, WH4T H4PP3N3D >:?   
SHE FLEW TO VRISKA'S PLANET AND JUST MERCILESSLY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER.   
H4H4 TH4T W4S 4R4D14?!   
YEAH, WHO WOULD HAVE FUCKING GUESSED? LIKE, I'M TALKING BLOOD EVERYWHERE, BROKEN BONES, AN ABSOLUTE NO-HOLDS-BARRED BEATDOWN. IN FRONT OF TAVROS AND EVERYTHING. I MEAN--- MMM, THAT FEELS GOOD--- WHAT THE FUCK, AM I RIGHT? POOR KID'S GOT ENOUGH--- NNNG--- ENOUGH PROBLEMS AS IT IS. I'M NOT VRISKA'S NUMBER ONE FAN EITHER BUT WE'VE GOT TO FUCKING WORK TOGETHER IF WE'RE GOING TO WIN, RIGHT?   
R1GHT   
AND I TOLD HER, I SAID, "ARADIA"--- GODDAMN, TEREZI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE?   
H3H3H3, YOU L1KE 1T? >:]   
SO LIKE I WAS SAYING, I TELL HER, "ARADIA, THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE LUCKY SHE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO LIVE THROUGH THAT, I MEAN GODDAMN, YOU REALLY DID A NUMBER ON HER, YOU KNOW?" AND SHE'S ALL "well i had t0 d0 it" AND--- WHOA, THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

He turns around to look at her for the sudden intrusion. Slowly, her mouth forms into a grin, her hands still on his scalp. She can't help but laugh at him, he's just so _adorable_ when he looks at her like that.

YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO *WARN* A GUY BEFORE YOU START FONDLING HIS HORNS.   
BUT K4RK4T  
WH3R3S TH3 FUN 1N TH4T!

As she cackles at getting the better of him once again, and as he stares at her, trying to figure out just what the hell she's thinking, Terezi has a crazy idea. She thinks, maybe, this is the perfect opportunity to kill two featherbeasts with one stone. To let Karkat know the score, and maybe, _just maybe_ , catch a hint of what he's been so secretive about.

To her amazement, his only real response to her head darting forward and their lips meeting for the first time is a muffled gasp of surprise. She pulls away, backing off from him slowly, teal heat slowly building up in her face. She'd wanted this far more than she believed.

1 W1SH  
1 W1SH YOU WOULD JUST  
R3L4X FOR ONC3, YOU KNOW?   
THE FUCK...  
TEREZI, WHAT ARE YOU---

He stops himself before he can say anything else, the realization on his face plain as day. As he carefully closes the distance again, resolute in his desire to return her affection, she breathes in, and almost fails to stifle a gasp before he kisses her.

And she thinks to herself, _I never would have guessed._


End file.
